Midnight Capture
by shirokuma
Summary: [RosetteXChrno] What happens when Chrno feels better but Rosette wants to steal another kiss and is caught.  [LEMON]


Characters are not mine, they beloing to the show. RosetteXChrno pairing.

* * *

Chrno opened his eyes slowly as he felt something brush against his lips. There standing above him was Rosette. Shock overcame him. 

"Rosette what are you…"

Rosette recoiled back away from him as she realized what she had done. He was all healed; she didn't need to do this again. Chrno grabbed her arm.

"Rosette why did you…"

"Because you were sick and that's what they told me to do"

Chrno looked as rosette turned her head away.

"But I'm all better"

She looked back into his eyes.

"I know."

That had done it. Instinctively he reached out and grabbed her head kissing her on the lips softly, teasing her. Then as she got used to it they began to kiss more passionately. Rosette leaned more towards him on the bed. Then using his body he pushed her so that he was on top. She opened her mouth in surprise and he took his chance. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and began to roam around as rosette began to get a bit bolder and do the same. There tongue began to play with each other until he felt her lightly brushing up against him. He pulled away and smiled down at her as she squirmed wanting more. She tried to get up when he grabbed both of her wrists and put them above her head.

"I'm in charge this time rosette"

This caused her to whimper slightly. He began to play with her tongue once more before moving away leaving her gasping. He began to kiss her neck and then he left his mark. Her head arched back revealing more flesh at which he nibbled causing her to moan. She tried to cover her mouth at the new sound but he was too strong. He moved to her ear, his lips brushing lightly as he whispered,

"I want to hear that sound again"

Had there been light he would've seen her face turn red. He nibbled on her ear and then returned to her neck. He released her hands so that he could undo her nightshirt. Rosette took the chance and released his full demon form. At first Chrno was mad but then realized she must've been enjoying this to want bigger. He once again pushed his mouth against her forcefully this time and thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Her tongue feeling his, then he left leaving her wanting more. He undid the buttons taking off his shirt but leaving his pants on. He saw her eyes survey his body, muscular and strong. Then he undid her buttons and took off her nightgown revealing a sexy back bra and underwear. He moved his hands to her breasts although she beat him to it and covered herself, finally realizing what was happening. He kissed both of her hands as he moved them away. She had a very passive nature during sex he discovered and he liked it. He began to circle her breasts without taking the bra off the he moved and unclasped it with ease as her breasts popped out. Desire overtook him as he took the left nipple into his mouth and began to suck them as she moaned with pleasure. He continued to suck on her left and fiddling with her right as they hardened. He nibbled softly as she arched her chest up wanting more. He released her as he began to below her breasts, still playing with them in his hands though, and then moving his mouth towards her underwear. Fear overtook Rosette as she screamed out.

"No" and she moved hack trying to cover herself. Although her body begged for more and her eyes betrayed her by looking at the lump in his pants that had become uncomfortable. He put out his hand towards her and he grabbed his hand in hers and then placed it back on her breast.

"I promise you it feels better with someone who loves you"

Trust built in her as she realized this wasn't Aion, it was Chrno. And he loved her. He moved on top of her and slowly pulled down her underwear. She could feel warm liquids between her legs. Chrno look down at the brown curls between her legs covering her womanhood. He kissed the hair gently before spreading her legs. He licked her lower lips before licking her pleasure spot. Then bit it gently as she moaned with pleasure. Then he began to lick her cunt before pushing his tongue inside her tasting her juices. He took his mouth away just as she began rubbing against him.

"I think I've given you enough pleasure time for you to give me some."

She looked at him confused before looking down at the bulge. She pulled down his pants revealing his big long cock. Her eyes opened as she examined the possibilities. She gently touched the tip as it grew even stiffer and gathered a response from Chrno as he moaned. Chrno then turned back to her clit and began to lick her once more. Desire overtook, as she wanted something in her mouth. She began to lick down the length before taking it into her mouth and moving up and down. He tongue began to move faster as she followed. Chrno couldn't take anymore as his cock released his juices into her mouth. He turned back and watched as she licked herself for every drop. His dick hardened once more.

"Here lets try something more." He says with effort, desire building.

He turns around and places his dick at her entrance. Her body filled with desire.

"Hurry" She whispers

Chrno turns his attention to her and smiles playfully.

"What's that you want?"

She looked at it shyly before responding.

"I want your cock in me now." He chuckled slightly before going serious.

"Rosette you're not a virgin right?"

She shook her head a no. Aion had stolen it with force. He then smiled again before asking.

"So how did you want it?"

She grinned at him.

"Fast and Hard."

He gave her a 'you asked for it look' before touching the tip of his erection to her wet cunt. She began to move trying to feel more as he put his hand on her hips to stop her. She let out a slight whimper. Then her pushed into her with force that cause her back to arch back. He bit at her neck. Then moved away and began to thrust in her. Moving fast and harder each time. Their moans blending together as she let out her final moan as she came. Then he released his, filling her whole inside.

"Its not over yet sweetheart." He whispered


End file.
